


Nico di Angelo, meet Nico Minoru

by New_writer23



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2018, Leo gets fan-y over marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Marvel Comics - Freeform, short fanworks challenge, well I do too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_writer23/pseuds/New_writer23
Summary: Basically part of the IFD2k18 challenge, Leo teaches Nico all about Marvel!Along with an insight to Nico's life, now at camp, of course.  (Pre ToA)





	Nico di Angelo, meet Nico Minoru

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! This is something that popped into my head when I saw this challenge. I hope it is good! Happy IFD2k18!

Nico woke up and looked at the dark ceiling of Cabin 13. 

It was a definite perk, the darkness of the room, even after his redecorating. It was never too harsh to wake up. 

To be honest, he had more and more reasons to wake up, as time passed, now that he finally stayed at camp. 

Sure, Bianca was dead, and Percy is all awkward around him, but there he was, having the biggest crush on that super sweet guy, Will Solace, and an astonishing amount of friends. Some of them, actually cared about him. Genuinely. 

He got up and hissed when his fit touched the cold floor. He quickly searched for his hellhound slippers.

Once his feet were warm, he stood up, whipping out the final drops of Hypnos' magic from his eyes. 

It was a new day. 

He grabbed a shirt - one size too big - and a pair of jeans. 

In desperate need to find locate Will Solace, (because you know how love feels) drew the heavy curtains only for rays of bright light to emerge in the darkness of his cabin. 

Once his eyes adjusted, he saw the camp was well awake already. 

Pegasi were strolling up and down, and campers were trying to pet them, even though both parties seemed genuinely amused, without ever seeming to have the intention of petting. 

At that point he could only think of one thing (ok two). Coffee. 

Too bad it could not be found at camp, and that would leave him with another option, going for a walk out in the morning chill. 

He grabbed his aviator jacket, and just as he opened the door, a Latino elf - a familiar one unfortunately - looked at him with a grin worse than Grinch's. 

"Helloo Mr. di Angelo." He said mischievously. 

"Ugh." Was Nico's sole reply. Because it was too early to be interacting with Leo. 

Leo Valdez, what could be said about him? So annoying, but you could never seemingly get rid of him, simply because, he was pleasant. 

"You too." Leo ironically said. "Follow me, please." He took the path back to his cabin, without even questioning if Nico would actually follow him. 

He did anyways. 

When Nico reached the busy Hephaestus cabin, Leo was already waiting for him, sitting in his bunk. 

Calypso was there too, as she always did in the mornings, waking up Leo, that no matter how many alarms he had set, didn't seem to be annoyed by any mechanical sound. 

"Have fun boys." She plainly said and winked at Nico as if she knew what this was all about. She strolled out of the cabin as happy as a cricket.

That is exactly haw that horror movie had begun. 

"What?" Nico questioned, a bit frustrated by all the mystery. 

Leo opened his laptop.

"No, Valdez, I'm not watching porn with you!" Nico said a bit too loudly, since the entire cabin looked at him. 

"Dude?" Leo looked puzzled "No."

Nico blushed. 

Leo reached for his trunk, in front of his bunk and grabbed a stack of comic books. 

"What's all that about?" Nico asked

"Marvel."

"And how am I related to 'marvel'?" 

"Cal and Jason and I thought it would be good if we did more stuff together, you know, bond, and I couldn't resist the urge to teach you all about Marvel." The Latino said. 

Nico looked at Leo in the computer. He opened a file named 'Awesome Marvel Stuff (and Thor 2)'. 

"Marvel is a comic publisher. The best one there is. It is not possible for you not to know about Captain America, Iron Man, Captain Marvel and all the gang. We will see the films first. The MCU ones. And Deadpool."

Nico had no idea what MCU and deadpool was. But the name Captain America sounded familiar. 

"Huh, I know Captain America. I used to read that back in 1941, as a kid. But wasn't it Timely Comics?"

"Renamed" Leo said. "Waaaaay better"

And so they watched the movies and read the comics and kept buying more and going to all the movies. 

Leo's favorite character was Miles Morales, and Nico's, well, he just couldn't resist Nico Minoru. Especially after having watched the Runaways show and having read the comics. 

It was a thing between them, that the others never understood. 

It was Leo and Nico's bond.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are great! ;)


End file.
